


Бессонница

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: вдохновлено композицией Insomnia
Kudos: 1





	Бессонница

Бессмысленные мысли наполняют голову. Хочется встать и сделать что-то, что обязательно поможет, только что это никто не знает. Зарядка в телефоне заканчивается и все-таки приходится встать.

Несколько кругов по комнате, как в клетке. Под ногами холодный кафель, все поверхности совершенно обычные и даже монстру неоткуда выскочить. Совершенно пустой и привычный дом. Дверь на балкон самая светлая часть, сквозь нее видно уличные фонари. На их фоне кажется, что там, за стеклом какой-то совершенно другой мир. Реальный, живой, яркий. А здесь, все еще пусто. Здесь пропадает ощущение себя. Остаются только бессмысленные мысли.

Ни одна из них не объясняет, что происходящие не дает надежды или утешения. Это просто набор голосов. Иногда кажется, что говорят все люди в мире на всех языках, сливаясь в белый шум. Каждый голос окрашен в свой цвет, в основном это оттенки красного. Иногда кажется, что они настоящие.

Тишина ночью совсем другая. Она на самом деле тихая. Слышно пьяных соседей, которые горланят песни в доме напротив; скрип кровати сверху; справа стучит стиральная машинка, снизу курят в туалете, комната заполняется чужим дымом. Трубы и вентиляция живут своей жизнью, разговаривают, предупреждают, напоминают, но в конце концов замолкают даже они.

Так тихо, что звенят в ушах. Хочется выйти в окно, только чтобы не оставаться в этой герметичной банке. Бычки в томате, где вместо бычков один человек, а вместо томата бессмысленный поток мыслей.

Что будет если прекратить внутренний диалог? Как узнать, что он всё, если не спросить? Почему кажется, что это диалог, а не монолог? Спят ли летом медведи или им хватает зимнего сна? Я знаю, что спят, но почему нельзя набрать про запас? Если бы можно было купить сон в капсулах сколько человек будут бодрствовать 24/7?

Если прижаться изо всех сил к двери на балкон, вжаться в неё и закрыть глаза, можно увидеть, как она поддается, становится сначала гибкой, а потом жидкой и пропускает сквозь себя. Мультреалити. Мультиреальность. Кто подставил Кролика Роджера? Вокруг скачут цветные и черно-белые мультяшки и они действительно говорят всеми голосами мира. Пищат и гогочут. Серьезный низкий голос у той девчушки. Дорога под ногами становится кислотно-оранжевой, отрывается от земли и, вихляя, уносится куда-то вверх. Если неаккуратно оборачиваться, можно заметить на краю поля зрения нежно-розовых существ, которые, кажется, отловили кого-то и кушают, не сходя с места. Их чавканье и крики жертвы почти не слышны в общем гуле.

Если побежать, ещё и ещё быстрее, то можно догнать самое начало и заметить, что две девочки в голубых платьях держат начало дороги, как фату с шлейфом и, смеясь, бегут в припрыжку. Оттолкнувшись, можно перевернутся и присоединится к ангелочкам, демонятам и прочим сущностям, которые забавляются на облаках. Чаепития, фабрики грез, мыльные пузыри и феи.

Ничего этого нет. Только бессилие. Сколько человек может прожить, если не спать? Целую бесконечность. Заворачиваться в одеяло и комкать его ногами. Пара часов в сутки и не будет даже галлюцинаций. Самое сложное принять решение о том, что пора вставать и о том, что пора идти в кровать. Реальность похожа на бред, границы размываются, восприятие истончается.

Сплошной поток бессмысленных мыслей и только твой образ между ними яркий и безумно прекрасный. Сможешь ли ты спасти меня от самого себя? Захочешь ли? Заполнишь ли собой всю эту пустоту?


End file.
